namidairo
by baekyeolidiots
Summary: Sehun bilang aku tidak boleh menangis. Maka aku tidak akan menangis Sehun bilang aku harus merelakannya pergi Maka aku rela sehun pergi meninggalkanku Sehun bilang aku harus bahagia Maka aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku Tapi sehun... Kebahagianku telah kau bawa Maka aku akan mengambilnya dan menyusulmu kesana... HunHan/ rated M/oneshoot/slight Chanbaek.


**NAMIDAIRO**

**EXO FANFICTION**

AUTHOR : baekyeolidiots

Cast : Xi Luhan x Oh Sehun

Pairing : Hunhan

Rating : M

Genre : angst&hurt

Words: 4k+

Lenght : oneshoot

Warning : **yaoi,boys love story,nc-17.! No plagiator!**

Disclaimer : cerita ini milik author. Author hanya meminjam mereka untuk dijadikan pemeran di ff ini (?)

A/N: halloo ! rasanya ga enak ya pake bahasa formal 'saya'. Terus pake istilah author juga sama ga enaknya. Hehe. Nih sebenernya ff ini muncul mendadak gitu di otak gue (?). lagi ngelamun terus lagu namidairo nya yui muter-muter di otak eh muncul deh ide cerita ini. Kkk~ gue jadiin ff ini sebagai bayaran utang request dai bebeb gue yang minta di buatin ff HunHan rated M. Ya beginilah jadinya. Maaf NC nya ga hot sama sekali. Soalnya gue lebih suka yang NC itu ga frontal bahasanya._.v

Selamat membaca !

**Namidairo ~**

_Summary : aku tahu seberapa keras pun kau pada ku_

_Aku tidak akan merubah sedikitpun rasa cintaku_

_Saat kau bilang pergi, aku tak akan pergi_

_Saat kau meninggalkanku_

_Aku akan menghampirimu_

_..._

"Ahhhhhh."

Luhan menangis setelah mendengar erangan nikmat dari Sehun-suaminya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Berjalan tertatih karena rasa sakit pada area bawahnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, luhan melirik ke ranjang tempat sehun sedang tertidur sangat pulas setelah puas menikmati tubuh luhan.

Ini sudah dini hari. Luhan menangis terduduk di tempat shower dan merutuki kelemahannya ketika sehun mulai memperkosanya. Sehun memang suaminya tapi perbuatannya yang menyetubuhi luhan itu bisa dibilang dengan sebuah pemerkosaan.

Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun berbuat lembut padanya saat bercinta. Dia akan _bermain _kasar dan tidak pernah meperdulikan luhan yang kesakitan karena permainannya. Dia egois karena hanya mementingkan cara melampiaskan nafsunya pada luhan.

Setelah merendam diri dalam bath up, luhan bangkit dan memandangi seluruh tubuhnya di cermin kamar mandinya.

Seketika dia menangis lagi melihat banyak sekali ukiran bibir sehun pada seluruh tubuhnya. Luhan menangis mengingat bagaimana sehun memperlakukannya. Jujur walaupun permainan sehun sangat menggairahkan, luhan tidak pernah sekali pun menikmatinya. Dia akan menangis dan menjerit saat sehun menyetubuhinya.

'_luhan kau mau kan menerima perjodohan ini ?'_

'_tapi eomma—aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya'_

'_eomma yakin saat kau bertemu dengannya kau tak akan menolak dia, percaya pada eomma lu—'_

Sekelibat percakapan luhan dengan eommanya dulu saat eommanya meminta untuk menerima perjodohannya dengan sehun terdengar begitu saja di telinganya. Luhan lagi-lagi menangis.

'_bagaimana pendapatmu setelah kau melihatnya? Apa kau akan menerima nya? Menerima perjodohan ini?'_

'_baiklah kalau itu mau eomma aku akan menerimanya'_

...

Sehun terbangun. Dia melirik ke sebelahnya dan tidak mendapati wajah luhan yang tertidur disana. Seperti biasa, luhan pasti akan langsung pergi dari kamar itu setelah mereka bercinta. Sehun menundukan wajahnya.

'_maafkan aku luhan'_

Sehun ingat bagaimana ekspresi luhan saat mereka bercinta. Luhan menangis dan sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya luhan kala itu. Tapi sehun seakan dibutakan dengan semua yang merasuki dirinya. Dia tidak akan mampu mengendalikan diri, walau luhan menangis di hadapannya. _Ini semua demi luhan_,pikirnya.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia memakai celananya tanpa memperdulikan atasannya yang tidak memakai apapun, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dari pintu kamar, sehun bisa melihat luhan tertidur di sofa ruang Tv apartement mereka.

Sehun tidak akan pernah mau sekalipun memandangi wajah luhan saat tidur karena akan membuatnya lemah. Dia menutup pintu kembali dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

'_sehun—eomma mohon sebelum semuanya terjadi eomma ingin melihatmu menikah. Kau berhak bahagia sayang. Dan eomma ingin melihatmu bahagia sebelum—'_

'_apa maksud eomma ? apa eomma mengharapkanku—cepat-'_

'_demi tuhan sehun. Eomma tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Eomma hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia.'_

'_jadi mau eomma sekarang apa?'_

'_kau harus menikah dengan xi luhan.'_

Sehun ingat bagaimana eommanya meminta untuk menikahi xi luhan, namja yan tidak pernah sekalipun dia lihat bahkan mendengar namanya saja baru pertama kali. Dan bagaimana eomma bisa menyebut dengan kebahagian jika dia menikah dengan luhan.

Dan sehun sekarang tau maksud eommanya—tapi justru ini berbalik dari yang beliau harapkan. Mungkin sehun akan bahagia, tapi kebahagian itu hanya sementara. Dan sehun lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah merasakan namanya kebahagian itu dari pada dia menyakiti luhan _nanti_.

...

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, ini akhir pekan dan itu artinya hari ini hari istirahat untuk sehun. Sehun memasuki dapur dan menemukan luhan yang berjalan dengan terpincang sambil sesekali meringis.

Sehun duduk di kursi makan dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik luhan yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Saat luhan berjalan ke meja makan dan membawa dua piring nasi goreng beijing untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini. Tapi sehun seperti melihat ada sebuah luka lebam di pipi dekat bibir namja rusa itu.

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk mengambil kotak obat disana tidak lupa pula mengambil batu es.

Luhan kaget saat tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik dan tidak lama tubuhnya diangkat untuk di dudukan di meja makan dapurnya. Sehun mengambil bongkahan batu es dan menempelkannya di pipi lebam luhan. Luhan hanya memandangi sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun saat mengobati pipinya. Terkesan sangat lembut. Luhan meringis saat sehun tidak sengaja atau dengan sengaja menekan pipinya agak keras.

"aahh, sakiit" ringisnya.

Sehun kembali mengobati pipi luhan. Setelah selesai sehun bermaksud menarik celana luhan, tapi dengan cepat di hentikan oleh luhan.

"a-a-paa—yang akan kau lakukaan?" tanya luhan takut-takut.

"aku akan mengobati holemu." Jawab sehun dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arah luhan.

Luhan tercengang.

"tidak perlu. Biarkan saja." Tolak luhan dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "ayo sarapan dulu." Lanjutnya.

Sehun menarik tangan luhan kasar. "jangan membantah. Cepat buka celanamu." Bentak sehun.

Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya luhan membuka celananya dengan muka memerah semerah tomat.

"menungginglah."

Luhan menuruti perintah sehun. Dia menungging dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada meja makan. Di belakangnya sehun berjongkok dan mengobati hole luhan dengan sangat hati-hati. Sehun bisa melihat akibat ulahnya itu. Hole luhan benar-benar lecet karenanya. Luhan meringis karena dia merasakan sehun mengusapkan salep pada holenya itu.

"ssshhh pelan-pelan. Itu perih sehun."

Sehun berusaha menahan nafas dan menahan nafsunya melihat posisi luhan seperti ini. Dengan cepat-cepat dia mengobati luhan, tidak peduli jika luhan mengerang kesakitan karena usapannya mungkin terlalu kasar.

"pakai celanamu lagi."

Luhan menurut dia memakai celana nya lagi. Sehun berjalan ke kursi yang tadi awal dia duduki dan memakan sarapannya pagi ini. Luhan pun sama, dia duduk diseberang sehun. Dan memandangi namja berwajah flat itu. Menyadari sehun melirik tajam ke arahnya, luhan pun memutuskan untuk memakan nasi goreng beijing buatannya.

_**Di jalan pulang aku merasa engkau membenciku  
Aku menatap cahaya di kamarku  
Dan ingin tahu perasaan seperti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang.**_

...

"_bagaimana saudara Xi luhan apa kau bersedia menerima Oh sehun sebagai suami-mu?" tanya pastur saat upacara pernikahan luhan dan sehun kala itu. Luhan menatap mata sehun yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi-dingin. _

"_ya aku bersedia—"_

_Riuh tepuk tangan ketika pengucapan janji suci itu selesai di ucapkan oleh pasangan sehun dan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis menghadap para hadirin yang telah menjadi saksi atas pernikahannya dengan sehun._

_Setelah acara bertukar cincin semua hadirin bersorak agar sehun mencium luhan. Seketika wajah luhan memerah karena malu. Akhirnya dengan cukup keberanian luhan menatap sehun, sambil menaikan sedikit alisnya meminta sedikit pendapat._

_Dengan sangat tiba-tiba sehun mengecup bibir luhan. Terdengar sorak para hadirin yang semakin ramai siang itu._

"_jangan berpikir untuk bahagia setelah ini" Luhan terdiam mematung mendengar bisikan sehun._

Luhan tebangun dari tidurnya malam itu.

_Mimpi itu lagi._

Jam menunjukan pukul 00:30. Ini tengah malam dan luhan terbangun karena sebuah mimpi. Mimpi pada saat upacara pernikahannya dengan sehun satu tahun yang lalu.

Dia berjalan dari kamarnya yang dulu sebuah gudang menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Saat melewati kamar sehun dia melihat pintu kamar sehun tebuka. Luhan bermaksud mengecheck keadaan sehun. Dia masuk ke kamar sehun dan tidak mendapati namja itu. Akhirnya Luhan keluar dari sana dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju dapur. Ketika sampai pintu dapur luhan melihat sehun sedang berdiri di dekat wastafel dapur. Sehun terbatuk cukup keras dan beberapa kali sambil memegangi perutnya. Luhan berlari ke arah sehun dan memegang pundak sehun.

"sehun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya luhan khawatir. Dia mengusap punggung sehun.

Sehun menepis tangan luhan yang mengusap punggungnya.

" jangan sentuh aku." Ucap sehun dingin. Sehun berjalan keluar dapur.

Luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun yang masih terbatuk sambil berjalan. sesekali sehun berhenti dan memegang dinding, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar lagi.

Luhan berbalik dan melamunkan sesuatu. Dia terkaget saat menemuka bercak darah pada wastafel itu.

_Sehun—ada apa dengamu? Apa kau sakit?_

Luhan hampir melupakan tujuan utamanya untuk pergi ke dapur. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah gelas dan meminum air yang sebelumnya dia ambil di dispenser.

Luhan duduk di kursi makan dan memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada sehun. Setelah itu dia keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi. Bahkan ketika luhan elewati pintu kamar sehun dia bisa mendengar sehun terbatuk-batuk.

Luhan masuk ke kamar sehun untuk mengecheck keadaan namja itu. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang sehun. Luhan melihat sehun yang tertidur sambil terbatuk. Sesekali sehun meringis seperti menahan sakit.

Saat luhan akan kembali ke kamarnya dia mendengar sehun menyebut-nyebut eommanya. Luhan tau, sehun pasti sangat terpukul atas kematian eommnya 3 bulan setelah pernikahan mereka. Eomma sehun meninggal karena serangan jatung.

Luhan lalu mengusap pipi sehun lembut, dia menaikan selimut sampai batas bahu sehun.

...

Pagi itu luhan bermaksud untuk membangunkan sehun. Di depan pintu dapur dia melihat sehun keluar kamar dan menguncinya. Sehun menggunakan stelan jas hitam dan kemeja biru,Menenteng tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia hanyaa melirik luhan sebentar saat mereka berpas-pas-an di depan pintu dapur.

_Wajah sehun sangat pucat. Mungkin sehun benar-benar sakit._ Pikir luhan.

Luhan akhirnya menyusul sehun duduk di kursi makan. Dia sesekali melirik sehun.

"uhm! Sehun wajahmu pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menghentikan sarapannya dan meminum susu yang sudah luhan buatkan untuknya. Dia beranjak dari kursi makan dan meninggalkan luhan. Tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan luhan tadi.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas melihat sehun pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Memang tidak aneh sehun dingin pada luhan. Di awal pernikahan pun begitu. Bahkan dulu sehun tidak pernah mau duduk di meja makan untuk sekedar menyicipi masakan yang sudah luhan siapkan untuknya.

Luhan hanya ingin menjaga amanat dari eomma-nya sehun yang meminta luhan untuk menjaga pola makan sehun, memasakan masakan rumah. Karena dulu eomma nya jarang sekali memasakan untuknya. Tentu saja itu karena ada pembantu dirumah.

Setelah selesai dengan acara beres-beres rumah dan segala macam pekerjaan rumah tangga, luhan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tv. Dia menyalakan televisi dan mencari acara-acara yang menarik. Luhan melempar remote tv, karena bosan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelpon baekhyun, sahabatnya.

"_yeobsseo_?" jawab telepon di seberang sana dengan suara bass nya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya. Aneh.

"nuguya?" tanyanya luhan.

"_hey harusnya aku bertanya. Kau kan yang menelpon. Kau mengganggu saja_!"

"aku luhan. Aku ingin berbicara dengan baekhyun. Kau siapa?" tanya luhan sekali lagi.

"_luhan? Kau-arrrggghhh baekhyun kau apa-apaan_!"

"_kemarikan telepon ku bodoh!asssshhhh"_

"_diam! Atau kau aku perkosa dengan kasar!"_

Luhan membelalakan matanya kaget mendengar pertengkaran di ujung teleponnya.

"yeobsseo? Baekhyun? Byun baekhyun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_kemarikan teleponku park chanyeol! Atau kau tidak aku ijinkan untuk memperkosaku selama sebulan! Cepat bodoh. Itu temanku luhan!" _ocehbaekhyun di seberang sana.

"_mana ada memperkosa meminta ijin. Dasar bodoh."_

Luhan lagi-lagi mengeryitkan alisnya.

"_yeobsseo luhan_?" sapa baekhyun. "_maaf tadi ada sedikit gangguan dari raksasa bodoh it—ahhhhssshh parkhh chan-aahh"_

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"_luhan? Ashhh chanyeolhh tungguhh sebentarhh aahh. Janghhan memainkan itu—ohhh "_

"baekhyun sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Aku tutup teleponnya."

Luhan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Lalu membanting ponselnya ke sofa di depannya.

_Dasar pasangan mesum. Inikan sudah siang, kenapa pula mereka masih saja melakukan aktivitas panas di siang yang panas ini_.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi saat melewati pintu kamar sehun, entah perasaan apa yang merasuki luhan untuk memasuki kamar itu. Sehun memang tidak pernah mengijinkan luhan untuk menginjakan kakinya memasuki kamar itu kecuali ketika setan muncul dan sehun memperkosanya. Ya, luhan hanya bisa memasuki kamar itu ketika mereka bercinta. Dan selebihnya mungkin dia yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melihat sehun yang sedang tertidur itupun hanya malam hari.

Siang harinya sehun selalu mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya. Tidak mengijinkan luhan untuk sekedar merapikan kamar itu. Luhan pun tidak berniat untuk memasuki kamar itu. Karena memasuki kamar itu hanya akan mengingatkan nya bagaimana kasarnya sehun memperlakukan luhan.

Tapi untuk hari ini luhan benar-benar penasaran dengan kamar sehun. Dia mengmbil kunci duflikat yang dia pegang dan membuka kamar sehun.

Meniliti tiap sudut kamar sehun yang bercat putih. Luhan menelusuri tiap foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar sehun. Dia tersenyum saat melihat foto pernikahan mereka terpajang di dinding itu.

Mungkin luhan bisa di sebut lancang karena sembarangan masuk kamar sehun.

_Tidak. Dulukan ini kamar yang di peruntukan untuk kami. Jadi apa salahnya aku masuk kamar ini._

Memang,dulu itu kamar mereka, sebelum sehun benar-benar memonopoli kamar itu sendiri.

Luhan membuka laci yang ada di meja sebelah ranjang sehun. Dia menemukan bungkusan obat yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Luhan memegang obat itu dan meneliti obat itu untuk penyakit apa,tapi tidak ada keterangan apapun disana. Hanya aturan minum saja.

Di laci kedua luhan menemukan sebuah buku dan map dari rumah sakit. Ya mungkin saja itu adalah salah satu petunjuk sehun sakit atau tidak. Dia bermaksud untuk membuka map itu dan sebuah suara dingin mengintruspsinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini xi luhan?"

sehun dengan wajah pucatnya bercampur marah mendekat ke arah luhan. Luhan terlonjak kaget saat sehun masuk ke kamar itu secara tiba-tiba.

"se—sehu—n—"

Sehun marik kasar tangan luhan dan membantingkan namja mungil itu di ranjangnya. Dia melirik berkas yang hampir saja terbuka,lalu menatap luhan lagi. Luhan ketakutan.

"se—sehun aku—aku hanya—"

"aku sudah meperingatkanmu untuk tidak menginjakan kaki di kamar ku ! kecuali jika aku memintanya xi luhan!" bentak sehun.

Luhan semakin ketakutan. Dia menundukan kepalanya lalu menangis.

"sehun—maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat". Ucapnya sambil terisak.

"keluar!"

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"keluar sekarang juga Xi Luhan!"

Luhan buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar sehun.

Sehun terduduk lesu di ranjang. Dia menghela nafas.

_Hampir saja._

Entah apa apa yang terjadi, pandangan sehun berkunang. Dia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas di sekitarnya dan seketika gelap. Sehun pingsan.

...

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian sehun pingsan di kamarnya dan sudah tiga hari pula luhan pergi dari rumahnya dan luhan. Kondisi sehun benar-benar buruk. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya benar-benar sangat kurus, berbeda jauh dari tiga hari yang lalu.

Sehun sadar kondisinya yang sangat menurun drastis ini akan membuat luhan curiga kalau dia masih bertahan dirumah mereka itu. Jadi sehun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sepupunya- chanyeol. Disana sehun di rawat oleh chanyeol dan di bantu baekhyun yang notabenenya kekasih chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu kalau sehun itu suami luhan, tapi dia sudah di minta untuk tidak memberi tahukan keadaan sehun kepada luhan.

Sebelum pergi dari rumah itu, sehun memberikan note kepada luhan dan berpamitan untuk pergi ke luar kota selama tiga hari. Tapi ini sudah tiga hari, dan kondisi sehun benar-benar belum ada perubahan malah semakin buruk.

Luhan tidak tahu bahwa tiga hari yang lalu sehun pingsan. Dia cukup takut kepada sehun yang akan berbuat kasar lagi padanyya. Jadi luhan memutuskan untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Sekarang sehun sedang duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke balkon kamar yang di tempatinya di rumah chanyeol.

"sehun! Ayo masuk. Angin malam tidak baik untukmu."

Sehun melirik sekilas ke arah namja tinggi itu, lalu tersenyum. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan lesu menuju ranjang.

"maaf hyung. Habis tadi kau dan baekhyun-hyung berisik sekali. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Chanyeol hanya cengengesan mendengar penuturan sehun.

"habis tadi baekhyun benar-benar membuatku hilang akal. Jadi melupakanmu yang sedang sakit ehehe."

Sehun terbaring di ranjangnya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil menatap atap kamar.

"hyung—"

"ya"

"bagaimana rasanya saat kau bercinta—dan pasanganmu mendesahkan namamu?"

"eh—sehun".

Chanyeol mengkerutkan alisnya aneh. Dan sedikit berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan aneh sehun.

"ehmm—bagaimana ya? Ya aku tidak tau dengan pasti. Tapi yang aku rasakan saat baekhyun mendesah untuk ku saat kami bercinta—mungkin aku merasakan sedikit bersemangat dan senang! Itu artinya dia benar-benar menikmati sentuhanu."

Jelas chanyeol sambil menerawang dan tersenyum sendiri.

"berarti luhan tidak menikmati sentuhanku, ya hyung?"

"apa—maksudmu sehun?"

"luhan tidak pernah mendesahkan namaku saat kami bercinta." Ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat menyedihkan. "mungkin karena aku selalu bermain kasar padanya—jadi setiap kami bercinta luhan pasti menangis." Lanjut sehun.

Chanyeol menganguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"eung sehun, boleh aku beri saran mungkin kau harus lebih lembut pada luhan."

Sehun terdiam. Mendengar saran dari chanyeol.

"aku tidak ingin menyakitinya nanti. Aku tidak ingin memberinya harapan-harapan indah untuk pernikahan kami—" ucap sehun. "—yang nyatanya aku hanya akan meninggalkan nya nanti. Mungkin dengan aku bersikap begini dia tidak akan terlalu merasa kehilanganku nantinya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"sehun—kau jangan berbicara seperti itu. Kau pasti sembuh. Pas—"

"cukup hyung. Aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku. Aku tahu hidupku tidak lama lagi. Aku harus siap jika tuhan mengambil aku kapanpun dan dimanapun"

"oh sehun hentikan!"

"bukankah harapan-harapan hidup malah akan membuatku tambah sakit untuk meninggalkan luhan? Menyakitinya sudah membuat ku sakit. Dan aku tidak ingin lebih menyakiti diriku sendiri dengan harapan palsu."

"setidaknya kau harus membahagiakannya sebelum kau benar—pergi—"

"tidak. Aku ingin luhan membenciku. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang aku beri. Aku akan pergi setelah membahagiakannya. Bukankah itu percuma jika aku hanya memberinya kebahagian yang sementara?"

"sehun—"

...

Luhan melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Dia menghela nafas.

Luhan sedang menunngu sehun pulang, setelah tiga hari yang lalu namja itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa luhan merasakan khawatir dan merindukakannya juga.

Namun sepertinya kerinduannya juga harus tertunda, karena sehun belum pulang. luhan beranjak meningglkan sofa ruang tv dan berjalan menuju kamar sehun. Entah kenapa saat merindukan sehun dan berdiam diri di kamarnya akan sedikit meredakan rasa rindunya.

Sehun teringat akan map yang berada di laci meja sehun. Dia membuka laci itu dan tidak memukan apapun disana. Luhan buka semua laci yang ada disana, namun nihil.

Akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk membuka lemari sehun. Dia memeriksanya disana, namun nihil juga.

Akhirnya luhan menyerah. Mungkin sehun sudah memindahkan ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Dia melirik ranjang sehun dan membaringkan dirinya disana. Bantal yang luhan tiduri bergeser dan map yang sehun embunyikan di bawahnya jatuh kebawah. Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

...

"sehun kau mau pulang hari ini?" tanya baekhyun pagi itu di ruang makan rumah chanyeol.

"tidak hyung. Aku tidak ingin luhan melihat kondisiku seperti ini." Jawab sehun dan melanjutkan makan, masakan baekhyun.

"uhm. Sebenarnya kemarin luhan menelponku—". Ucap baekhyun. Sehun melirik baekhyun meminta cerita lebih dari namja eyeliner itu. "dia menceritakan kalau kau pergi—dan dia mengatakan kalau dia merindukanmu sehun—" lanjut baekhyun.

"kau tidak ingin membuatnya curiga kan sehun? Kalau kau lama-lama maka dia akan khawatir dan mungkin saja—"

"yasudah ayo antarkan aku pulang!"

...

Luhan menangis . air matanya tidak berhenti keluar dari mata rusanya. Dadanya sesak. Jantungnya seperti di hantam berton-ton baja. Hatinya sakit seperti di tusuk besi tajam yang panas.

_Bagaimana sehun bisa menderita kanker hati._

Tubuh luhan terduduk lemas sambil memegang map yang baru saja dapat melumpuhkan semua organ tubuhnya. Hanya karena sehun di vonis menderita kanker hati stadium akhir.

_Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi._

Sungguh luhan berharap ini hanya mimpinya. Luhan ingin cepat terbangun dari mimpi ini.

'cleck'

Luhan terpaku diam ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dia melihat tubuh tinngi,kurus, wajah pucat sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Oh sehun.

Ingin rasanya luhan berlari saat ini juga. Merangkul namja itu dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Kakinya seakan lumpuh untuk bergerak.

"s-se—h-hun" bahkan hanya untuk menyebutkan nama sehun pun sangat sulit saat ini bagi luhan.

Sehun berjalan mendekati luhan. Dia menarik luhan untuk berdiri. Menatap mata rusa itu dengan tajam.

"s—ehuu—n". Luhan hanya mampu menggumamkan nama namja di hadapannya.

"kalau kau sudah tau semua. Pergi dari kamarku!" ucapnya dingin.

Entah keberanian dari mana yang di dapatkan oleh luhan, hingga sekarang dia memeluk sehun dengan erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana kurusnya sehun saat ini. Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sedangkan sehun hanya diam, karena kaget akan perlakuan luhan.

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang ini, sehun?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan luhan. Lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari namja bermata rusa itu.

"siapa kau hingga aku harus meberitahumu xi luhan?"

Luhan kaget mendengar penuturan sehun. Dia mendongakan kepalanya menatap sehun dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

"biarpun kau tidak menganggapmu orang yang penting di hidupmu sehun, tapi bagiku kau orang terpentingku. Mungkin sikapmu kasar kepadaku, tapi tidak turut merubah perasaanku selama ini."

Luhan menundukan wajahnya.

"aku—aku mencintaimu oh-sehun." Luhan menghela nafas. "jauh sebelum kau benar-benar mengenalku sebagai istrimu."

Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget.

"—aku menyukaimu saat senior high school."

Sehun diam terpaku. Seketika kepalanya pusing. Dan gelap...

"OH SEHUUNNNN!"

...

"luhan—"

"ya"

"maaf"

"tidak masalah."

Seminggu sejak kejadian itu mungkin hubungan mereka mulai membaik. Sehun menolak untuk di rawat dirumah sakit. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupnya di ruangan yang berbau obat itu, dan denga terpaksa luhan menurutinya.

Saat ini sehun dan luhan sedang tiduran di kamar mereka. Luhan memeluk tubuh sehun yang semakin hari semakin kurus.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada itu. Dada yang hanya tulang saja tapi entah kenapa membuat luhan sangat nyaman.

"aku ingin meminta satu permintaan luhan."

Luhan mendongak menatap mata sayu sehun.

"sebut namaku saat kau mendesah."

Luhan terkejut dan membelalakan matanya.

Sedetik kemudian sehun sudah berpindah posisi menindih luhan. Memagut bibir luhan dengan lembut penuh cinta. Ciuman itu semakin memanas saat luhan melenguh dan mendesah.

"sebut nama ku sayang."

Luhan menekan tengkuk sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dirasa luhan kehabisan nafas, sehun memindahkan ciumannya pada leher luhan. Luhan yang ditindihnya melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasaknnya dengan mengacak-acak rambut sehun.

"ssehhuunhhh"

"bagus. Terus seperti itu."

Luhan pikir mungkin ini pertama kalinya sehun memperlakukannya dengan lembut saat bercinta. Luhan tidak ingin menangis lagi. Dia ingin merasakan bagaimana setiap inci bagian tubuh sehun memasukinya. Menikmati cumbuan dari namja itu. Melantunkan sebuah desahan yang akan membuat sehun-nya bersemangat. Dan pada akhirnya mereka akan meneriaki nama pasangannya saat mencapai titik puncak sebuah kenikmatan.

Luhan tidak menyadari kapan sehun membuka semua pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Hingga saat ini mereka berdua sama-sama polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sehun masih mencoba berusaha untuk mempersatukan tubuh mereka. Walaupun dia sering memasuki luhan namun rasanya terasa masih sangat sulit. Karena luhan sempit.

Luhan meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat penyatuan mereka berhasil. Dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Walau ini sesakit apapun luhan tidak akan mengeluh dan menangis.

"sehun—"

"ya?"

"hidungmu ber—darah"  
"benarkah? Biarkan saja. Atau kau mau membersihkannya untuk ku?"

Luhan mengangguk. Luhan menjilati darah yang keluar dari hidung sehun. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa jijik sedikitpun.

Diatas sana sehun sedang menekan nekan persetubuhan mereka. Luhan menjerit, mendesahkan nama sehun saat namja yang sedang diatasnya itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Tangan sehun pun tak lepas untuk memanjakan adik luhan.

Sampai saat puncak itu datang. Sehun dan luhan meneriaki nama pasangannya. Luhan meneriaki nama sehun begitupun sebaliknya.

"OH SEHUNNN!"

"LU-HAANNN!"

Sehun memindahkan tubuhnya kesamping tubuh luhan dan menghirup napas.

"kau lelah?" tanya sehun.

"tidak."

"tapi aku lelah."

Luhan terdiam. Dia mencoba menetralkan deru napasnya yang masih terengah-engah karena aktifitas mereka.

"sehun ?"

"ya?"

"bagaimana kalau aku yang diatas? Jika kau lelah."

"ide bagus."

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan aktifitas nya menuju ronde ke dua dan seterusnya.

...

"kau tidak tidur?"

"aku tidak ingin tidur sehun."

"kenapa?"

"aku takut."

"takut?"

"aku takut tidak bisa melihatmu lagi."

"aku tidak janji besok kau akan melihatku."

"kenapa-?"

"waktuku sebentar lagi luhan—" sehun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Luhan membalikan badannya membelakangi sehun.

Tidak lama di rasakannya tangan sehun melingkar di pinggangya. Memeluknya dari belakang sambil menciumi tengkuknya.

"ini yang aku takutkan dari dulu luhan." Ucap sehun. "kau tidak rela jika aku pergi justru itu akan memberatkanku. kau jangan menangis dan tolong relakan aku untuk pergi—"

Luhan tak menggubris kata-kata sehun. Setelah sehun menggumamkan kata kata itu dia endengar sehun terbatuk lagi. Sungguh luhan ingin berbalik. Tapi dia takut untuk melihat kondisi sehun saat ini.

"lanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik—dan temukan orang yang lebih baik dari ku. Aku tidak ingin kau terpuruk dan terus menangisi ku setiap hari. Berbahagialah luhan—karena kebahagianmu akan menjadi kebahagiaanku disana. Aku mencintaimu xi luhan. "

Luhan merasakan pelukan di pinggangnya terlepas. Tangisnya pecah. Tapi dia berusaha meredam suaranya dengan tangan menutup mulutnya. Sungguh dioa merasa seolah setengah dari jiwa nya menghilang. Luhan berbalik badan dan meeluk tubuh kaku sehun yang dingin tidak lagi hangat serta menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sehun yang dingin.

...

Setelah upacara pemakaman selesai. Luhan masih saja duduk disana. Ditempat peristirahatan oh sehun yang terakhir. Dia tidak sedikitpun untuk beranjak dari sana. Luhan tidak menangis. Karena air matanya habis pada malam saat kematian sehun.

_Sehun bilang aku tidak boleh menangis._

_Maka aku tidak akan menangis_

_Sehun bilang aku harus merelakannya pergi_

_Maka aku rela sehun pergi meninggalkanku_

_Sehun bilang aku harus bahagia_

_Maka aku akan mencari kebahagiaanku_

_Tapi sehun..._

_Kebahagianku telah kau bawa_

_Maka aku akan mengambilnya dan menyusulmu kesana..._

_**Saat kita bertengkar kau langsung minta maaf  
Kau orang licik yang lemah**_

_**Di sepanjang malam, aku tak bisa mendengar suara dari warna airmataku  
Aku tak bisa egois saat menyusahkanmu  
Ingin mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja  
Tapi itu tak mungkin,kan?**_

_**Ku tatap wajah sedihku yang terpantul dari genangan air  
Aku tak bermaksud untuk memaksa  
Karena aku mengerti tentang kesedihan**_

_**Saat kau lembut padaku membuatku ingin menangis  
Sudah kuduga bahwa kau orang yang licik**_

_**Di sepanjang malam, aku tak bisa mendengar suara dari warna airmataku  
Aku tak bisa egois saat menyusahkanmu  
Ingin mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja  
Tapi itu tak mungkin,kan?**_

_**Di depanmu aku seperti pembohong  
Aku ingin kau menyadarinya  
Tapi aku tidaklah sekuat itu**_

_**Walau aku memutuskan untuk tidak menangis lagi  
Aku menyusahkanmu,ya? Aku tak bisa egois  
Kau baik-baik saja? Kau menanyakannya lagi  
Tapi itu tak mungkin kan?**_

_A/N: itu yang diatas penggalan lirik lagu yui yang namidairo. Engga nyabung sumpah ya sama ceritanya. Cuma karena lagu ini gue terinspirasi ff ini. Makasih udah mau baca. Mungkin ini update ff terakhir sebelum UTS yang bakal di laksanain tanggal 7 oktober dan sebulan menuju kompetisi fisika huhuhu doain ya semuanya :3 makasih udah mau baca ff gaje ini. Kritik dan saran untuk memajukan gue dalam menulis ff __ dan ah ya—buat yang minta sequel dari ff sebelumnya maaf belum bisa buatin._.v mungkin nanti kalau ada ide dan waktu luang bakal di usahain ! terima kasih~_


End file.
